


baby look what you've done to me

by orphan_account



Series: steedee texts [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Kissing, LOTS OF CAPITAL LETTERS, M/M, fried cookie cat, steedee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: steven texts connie about a little moment he had with peedee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is between steven and connie ok!! but it progresses the steedee okokOKKOKKKOKOKKOOKOK
> 
> enjoy ;)

starboy: connie   
starboy: connie   
starboy: connie

nerd: what

starboy: i had my first kiss today :)

nerd: WHAT

starboy: PEEDEE KISSED ME OMG

nerd: WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT

starboy: I KNOW!! OMG SO HE CAME OVER AND WE WERE WATCHING SOME MOVIE AND WE WERE CUDDLING AND HE WAS TELLING RLY BAD JOKES AND I LAUGHED AND LOOKED AT HIM AND OUR NOSES TOUCHED AND HE KISSED ME

nerd: OH MY GOSH  
nerd: STEVEN  
nerd: OH MY GOSH

starboy: I'M SO HAPPY :D :D :D :D :D :D

nerd: I'M HAPPY FOR YOU   
nerd: ARE YOU GUYS BOYFRIENDS NOW OR WHAT

starboy: IDK I DIDN'T ASK

nerd: UHFUDISHUD YOU DORK

starboy: I WILL THOUGH  
starboy: THANK U FOR YELLING WITH ME

nerd: NO PROBLEM

starboy: HANG OUT L8R?

nerd: SURE, SEE YOU THEN

**Author's Note:**

> smol note no connie isnt just yodeling to hide her inner pain, she doesnt like steven in this and she is genuinely happy for him!


End file.
